I Never Thought
by MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster
Summary: He's in a critical state... it could have been avoided, if I had just been more careful from the very beginning. I could have protected him, if I could have just protected myself too. I just want him to wake up... "Natsu... please wake up..." -NatsuXErza fanfiction. Rated T, for minor swearing. Set in Erza's Point of View- This is dedicated to KnightScales.
1. Prologue

_A new NatsuXErza story! I'd like to thank someone special who is helping me through this story too, even though she doesn't have an account, thank you Gabby! This one is for KnightScales. Please enjoy:)_

_X.x.X.x_

_I Never Thought._

_Original MetallyDatingGrayFullbuster story. I own nothing else._

_Dedicated to KnightScales._

_X.x.X.x_

In all honesty… I never thought I'd ever be in a situation like this…

A situation where… I just feel so helpless. I never thought I'd see this kind of day.

The kind of day where I'd actually witness a fairy lose its wings.

The kind of day, where someone you'd never thought in a million years, would fall, but just did right before your very eyes.

Sad, isn't it?

That's how horrible it'd been. How horrible I felt…

When the Almighty Salamander dropped… almost lifeless, right in front of me.

The memory made me sick to my stomach.

_X.x.X.x_

_Uhm, should I continue? XD._

_Please review?_


	2. What A Morning

**Authors Note**

_Okay, I think I kind of realized that was a stupid question to ask in my prologue... XD. But I was checking to see if anyone would be interested in reading this beforehand. Sooo... now that I know some of you would like to see where I'm going with this, thank you for that:)_

_Chapter One is officially up. I hope 2175 words is a long enough chapter... XD_

**Warnings**

_Rated T, for minor swearing._

_Slight OOC'ness. Please bare/bear with me on that._

**Pairing**

_NatsuXErza, hint of GrayXJuvia(even though I'm not too fond of this pairing, I kind of just fit it in.)_

_X.x.X.x_

_I Never Thought._

_Original MetallyDatingGrayFullbuster story. I own nothing else._

_Dedicated to KnightScales._

_X.x.X.x_

"_Stay here… I'll see what I can do." He showed me his infamous toothy grin._

_Even in these kinds of circumstances, how did he still manage such a genuine smile?_

_I stared at him in shock and horror. "NO! Natsu! You can't!"_

_He was carrying me bridal style, not even listening. He was staring back into that… it wasn't even a battle field anymore. It was more like a death bed._

_Tears fell._

"_NATSU! NO! Look what that thing did to Gray, Happy and Lucy! You can't go back! Please listen to me!" I was kicking and screaming, but still, he tried his best to keep that smile._

_I was damaged and broken, I couldn't even stand up. Natsu risked his life to get me, and everyone out of there… away from that… monster! And yet he'd still go back?! It was over! Couldn't he see that? Why did he have to be so stubborn?_

_We barely escaped with our lives, and he's going to risk his again?!_

"_Erza…"_

_I stopped screaming, as he grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight. It was only then, when I got a good look of his face, did I notice he was crying._

"_LISTEN TO ME! We have to go! You can't risk your life again! Please-"_

_He set me down on the ground and stood up, looking away from me._

"_Natsu…"_

_I noticed him clench his fists. _

"_A Fairy Tail mage never stands down when the lives of his nakama are in danger. When the love of their life is in danger. I thought you of all people would know that, Erza."_

_And with that, he was gone._

_All I could do was cry… as I watched him fight with admirable strength and honour. In no way, did I doubt what he was capable of. If anything, I knew he'd win. Just for the sake of his friends._

_But sometimes… it doesn't always work like that. I figured that out, right there and then._

_When I saw that monster fall to the ground in defeat… _

_But at the same time, watched a fairy lose his wings…_

_._

_._

"_NATSUUU!"_

.

.

Again, the memory still made me sick.

I've always somehow hated myself since then. Since that day, at this same time almost 17 days ago.

I could have saved him… if I had just been more careful from the beginning…

This wouldn't have fucking happened!

He wouldn't have been in that stupid coma, to this day… all because of me…

Even Lucy, Gray and Happy. Sure, they weren't put in coma's, but they did needed a lot of medical attention. I didn't care much for myself, I just wanted them to be okay.

And for Natsu to wake up already…

"Erza?"

I was pulled away from my thoughts, when someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, and smiled as best as I could.

"Lucy? You're feeling better already?"

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Thanks to Wendy, and Poluchka-san, I feel good. Just a few scratches and bruises now, but other than that, I think I'll live." She giggled.

I nodded and smiled too. "What about Happy and Gray?"

"Them? They'll be fine. Happy was already talking about how much time he missed with Charle, and how he wants to make it up as soon as his fully recovered."

I laughed a little. "Sounds like Happy, alright."

Lucy laughed too. "And right now, Juvia is sitting with Gray in the infirmary."

"So, I'm guessing that's why you came here?" I lifted a brow.

She nodded. "That, and I wanted to see how you were doing…" She removed her hand from my shoulder, and pulled up a chair next to me. So this is where it was going…

My fist clenched, as I looked away. "I'm fine. Thank you."

Her hand returned to my shoulder. "Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything. I'm here for you."

I sighed.

I couldn't tell her how much I hated that. How much I hated how she still cared, when I caused so much damage. Why, Lucy? Why are you making this so hard?

"I just have a lot on my mind."

I heard Lucy sigh this time. "Look, Erza, if it's about Natsu… just have faith in him. I'm sure he will wake up."

I turned around and stared at her. I saw her worried expression, but even I could see through that. She was telling me to have faith? When she wasn't even sure herself?

Bullshit.

"Well, trying to have faith every day is getting harder to do." I said matter-of-factly. It was the truth, and we all know it. I can't hide it anymore.

She winced and at the tone of my voice, but she didn't back down.

"How so? He's _Natsu_. You're doubting him? Of all people?" She asked.

Great, just what I needed. Someone to start an argument with.

"I'm not doubting him. I'm making a point. You and I both know it. And you never know what might happen." Somehow I found my tone raising. "With everything that happened so far, I'm not so keen on getting my hopes up!" I snapped.

Shit, I could feel my eyes starting to get watery.

Lucy stared at me in mild shock. Even I was shocked at what just came out of my mouth, honestly.

"It's true... but staying positive is what helps us live day by day, damn it! Accepting the truth is hard, but you just have to deal with that! He always told me to stay positive, so I am. Besides, I believe in him, and we should all do that!" Lucy snapped back.

I was really surprised she had done that. No one has ever really spoken to me like that in a while… and I suppose I wasn't the only surprised one.

I took notice of the stares we were getting from some of our fellow guild members. All I had to do was glare at them, and they'd continue minding their own God damn business. This was getting irritating.

"I do believe in him! But when you look at it logically, you can't always accept it! I'm trying so hard not to freak the fuck out, and you expect me to stay positive, and calm the whole time?!"

My lips tasted salty.

Damn it, the water works just had to start now? I just had to start _crying_, now?!

Lucy wasn't taking this lightly either… but I didn't care right now. I was just so upset and angry, and-

"Okay, fine! Let's have it your way, shall we?" She half yelled, which made me stop and stare at her. She looked to the side, her bangs covering her eyes and her tone going lower. "You freak out, you keep on being negative… what is that going to do? Please tell me, what the hell is that going to do?"

She didn't give any room for an answer exactly... she paused to stare at me, before continuing.

"What happened, happened, and we just have to live with it. No matter how much you cry over the past, how guilty you feel about whatever, nothing will change!"

I saw her tears fall this time.

Oh God, what had I just done?

I knew she was right. But a part of me still found it hard to accept.

I covered my mouth, trying not to make a scene here… now… I just couldn't. "Lucy-"

She pushed her chair back and stood up. "I almost forgot." She paused, and took a breath. "Master told me tell you to come to the guild tonight, around 6. We're going to be doing something for Natsu, apparently. You can ask him for the details." Tears were still falling, but she kept her voice steady.

And with that said, before I could say anything else, she walked away.

In a way I was kind of happy she walked away then, because I don't even know what I would have said afterwards.

Right now, I just needed to go see Master and see what this is about.

.

_NEXT SCENE_

_._

"Mira, where is Master right now?"

I thought my best bet on seeing where Master is, is checking with Mira. So after calming myself down at the table Lucy and I occupied before, I made my way over to the bar. I have no idea where Lucy went off too… but I thought for sure, she'd go anywhere else but here, just to avoid me. Well, for right now, the feeling was mutual.

Mira turned to me with a wide smile, that kind of dropped because she probably noticed I wasn't in the mood.

"Ah, well his in his office right now. Though, I don't think he'll have any problem seeing you." I nodded as she made her way around the bar, up to where I was standing. "Right this way."

She led me down the long corridor on the side, straight to the Master's office. She knocked softly when we reached the door, after which we heard a stern, "Come in."

She opened the door and took a step in. I waited outside.

"Master, Erza would like to have a word with you." Mira bowed.

"Oh? Sure, tell her do come in."

Mira came back out and held the door. As I stepped through, I heard her whisper something.

"_I hope you're okay, Erza._"

I didn't cease**(1.)** my action though, and pretended as if I didn't hear anything. I didn't miss that soft sigh though… but still, I continued to walk on.

"Ah Erza! What can I do for you?" Master asked, trying in every way to be cheerful.

I sat down in the chair across from his desk. "Well, Lucy informed me of something that was going to take place for Natsu, tonight, that you had arranged?"

His facial expression changed almost instantly, from slightly cheerful, to dead serious. I think I prefer it that way, because I was in no mood for cheerfulness.

"Oh, yes. Tonight at 6 PM sharp. I assume you will be attending?" He lifted a brow, before crossing his arms and leaning on his desk.

"May I ask what this is about exactly?"

He chuckled lightly. "I kind of knew you'd ask that."

I coughed, and crossed my arms over my chest, awaiting my answer.

"This is just going to be a small tribute to Natsu. I've asked a few people to say a few words for him."

I stared at him in surprise. Is this some kind of funeral? Is he saying Natsu isn't going to make it? What is this bullshit?!

I clenched my fists in anger, but still tried to stay composed.

"What the hell is this supposed to be, Master?" I paused to take a deep breath. "Why are you acting as if his not going to make it?"

Master's expression didn't change. It was still as serious as ever.

"That is not what I was implying. It is simply… how should I put this, a way to show how much he means to everyone in the guild." Master looked me straight in the eye now, matching my glare with his own. "To show him that we are all here, still waiting for him to come back. In no way was I trying to say one of _my children_ wouldn't live to explore life a little longer. That is just absurd!" He replied. Somewhere along the line I heard his tone soften…

I could understand now… Master isn't doubting him. I don't know why I would ever think that.

I guess I really just have a lot on my mind.

Was I just being paranoid?

I found myself smiling to myself at Master's words.

"I see… so that's how it is… I apologize for making a scene." I nodded, before closing my eyes and start thinking.

Even though my eyes were closed, I felt Master's gaze locked on me.

"You will be speaking on his behalf too, no?" He finally asked, after a few moments of silence.

I laughed a little and stood up from my seat in front of his desk. I noticed him raise an eyebrow.

All I could do was smile at him and turn for the door.

Neither of us said anything until I was standing right in front of the door, reading to leave.

"You would have to send out all the most vicious and dangerous monsters you could find to attack me, Master."

I heard him laugh behind me, while I only smirked to myself.

I opened the door and stepped out.

"I promise, even then, _you still wouldn't stop me_."

I closed the door behind me, and walked away.

I sighed. What a morning…

_X.x.X.x_

_So, uhm, how was it? XD._

_This story was meant to capture more of Erza's soft side. A lot of people don't realize, that despite Erza being the strong, determined and beautiful "Titania" of Fairy Tail, she also has a soft side... and hurts, in a way, just like the rest of us. I thought it'd be nice to mix it up a little._

_I'll try my best to extend the next chapter._

**_(1.)_**_ That means to come to a halt, or stop._

_Please review?_


	3. Love Of Your Life

**Authors Note**

_Yay! Thank you everyone for all the reviews! You guys are so awesome! Chapter Two is officially up. I hope you guys like this one... the last scene has been stuck in my head for the past 3 days, so I hope you enjoy it too:)_

_It's more or less the same amount of words as it was in the last chapter. I'm still working on extending it._

**Warnings**

_Rated T, for minor swearing._

_Slight OOC'ness. Please excuse that, I kind of couldn't help it.._

**Pairing**

_Of course it's NatsuXErza!_

_X.x.X.x_

_I Never Thought._

_Original MetallyDatingGrayFullbuster story. I own nothing else._

_Dedicated to KnightScales._

_X.x.X.x_

Already midday, and all I've been doing was sitting in the corner of the guild… staring at everyone.

Okay, wait, that sounds stalkerish.

What I meant was, I was just keeping to myself. Thinking about 10 million things at once. Typical girl, right? Heh, I never thought I'd ever say that about myself.

Anyway, I was still feeling a bit edgy. Seeing everyone in the guild so happy, and cheerful… yet sad and hollow at the same time.

After that incident 17 days ago, everyone was sad, miserable, grieving… it was horrible to watch. Watching everyone cry after one of their own had fallen.

Strange, isn't it?

How when someone you care deeply about, gets hurt or something happens to them, and it affects your whole being. Your whole life.

Well, at least in my case.

Everyone else managed to deal with it. After about 3 days, they had all tried going back to normal. Trying to be happy and make the guild vibrant once again.

But even then, it still wasn't the same, really. It never would be… until he woke up.

Damn it, even now, those thoughts still nagged at me.

Sigh…

"Mira-san, may I please have a glass of water?"

Almost instantly, I looked up and my gaze turned to the person talking to Mira at the bar.

It's Wendy!

"Sure Wendy, be back in a second!" Mira smiled towards the blue haired girl. Wendy smiled back as she nodded, and waited.

I quickly got up and made my way to the bar. This was the first chance I've gotten to actually speak to Wendy lately, and I'm not passing it up.

Now, you're probably wondering why I'm so eager to speak to Wendy, right? Besides her being my friend, and one of the sweetest pre-teen girls ever… she's the person looking after Natsu…

Or so I'm told. That's why she hasn't been inside the guild hall that much these past few days.

I wonder why she came out today?

"Wendy!" I greeted, as I finally got to the bar.

She turned around in surprise, but upon seeing me, she smiled. "Oh, Hi Erza-san!"

I smiled back. "How have you been doing?"

She let out a breath and fell back into one of the bar stools behind her. I laughed a little.

"Just kind of tired." She rubbed her head, and showed a small smile. "It's all the healing I have to do. Not that I don't want to help each and everyone of my friends, but it kind of drains out a person."

I felt a little bad when I heard her say that. I've been worrying so much about Natsu, and I didn't even realize how much of an effect this also had on Wendy…

"But other than that, how are you?" She looked up at me.

Just as I was about to answer, I noticed Mira come out of the kitchen holding a glass of water.

"Oh! Erza, hi!" Mira smiled as she walked over to our spot by the bar. She set the glass of water she was carrying down on the table in front of Wendy.

"Here you go, Wendy."

Wendy smiled and took the glass gratefully. "Thank you, Mira-san!"

Mira nodded and turned back to me. "How are you feeling, Erza?"

"Erza-san has been sick?" Wendy chirped up.

I lifted up my hands. "No, not sick Wendy." I smiled reassuringly. "I've just had a lot on my mind."

The both shot me worried looks, but neither pushed on it. Thank goodness.

Wendy finished her glass of water and sighed. "Ahh… well back to work, I guess." She stood up and stretched. "Thank you again for the water, Mira-san." She bowed.

"It's not a problem, Wendy. You must be really exhausted from all that work in the infirmary." Mira said.

I looked towards Wendy and stared. "Wendy, what is it you do in the infirmary all the time, if I may ask?"

Wendy looked towards me with a confused expression. "Eh?"

"This is the first time I've seen you in the guild hall in a while. Are you that busy?"

I noticed Wendy shift uncomfortably, as her facial expression changed. Mira's facial expression did too. I kind of felt uneasy now.

"Well, uh, yes. I was put in charge of looking after everyone who was in the incident a few days ago… like how I healed you. That goes the same for Natsu-san…" She looked down and stared at her shoes.

So I was right, Wendy was in charge of him too. But damn it!

Mira bit her lip. "Well, Wendy, don't you have to get back?" Mira tried loosening up the mood.

Wendy looked up and nodded, before turning around and making her way back.

Mira turned back too, and disappeared into the kitchen.

After a few steps, I quickly ran up to Wendy and grabbed her arm, preventing her from taking another step.

"Eh?" Wendy's eyes widened. "What is it, Erza-san?"

I looked towards the ground.

"Do you mind… if I come with you… to see Natsu?"

Wendy blinked, but soon smiled softly. "Sure, Erza-san. Even if he is in that state, I'm sure he'll be very happy to have you there."

I looked back at her and smiled too. "Thank you."

She nodded, before grabbing my hand and dragging me to the infirmary. I hadn't noticed I'd been holding my breath until we actually got to the door.

This will be the first time seeing him after the incident.

Okay, Erza, just breath. You're Fairy Tail's "Titania" after all. You've faced worse! Why would this be any different?

I felt Wendy let go of my hand and watched as she held the door open for me. I nodded in thanks, and walked in.

"Erza?"

My eyes widened as I looked towards who was calling me as I entered the infirmary. And actually, it wasn't that surprising to see Gray sitting on one of the beds. I saw Juvia and Happy laying down, sleeping, in the bed across from him too.

"Oh, Gray? Still recovering?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, as you can see."

I found myself scanning him from where I stood. I was staring at all his injuries, and I found myself feeling more, and more horrible as I looked at each individual wound.

Another scar on his forehead, next to the one he had before. His stomach and abdomen was bandaged up. He had plasters over almost all his fingers. His left leg was in a cast and there were more bandages over his shoulder.

Oh my God…

All because of that… _monster_? And… _me_?

"What brings you here, anyway?" Gray pushed me out of my thoughts.

I blinked and focused my vision on him. "I came to see how you and Happy were doing. And of course Natsu…" I looked down to the ground again. "Wendy said I could come here for a bit." I said, motioning to Wendy behind me.

Gray turned his head slightly, to see Wendy behind me and smiled at her. She only nodded.

"I just have to do one thing before I send you in, Erza-san. Please excuse me a second." Wendy bowed and disappeared into a room on the side.

"You know, you don't have to blame yourself."

I abruptly looked up to see Gray staring down at me.

I blinked. "What?"

"I've known you for a lot of years, Erza. It's written all over your face. You don't have to blame yourself for what happened. It's our own fault for choosing such a mission without considering what might happen." Gray said a soft voice.

My fists clenched as I took in what he had just said.

How could he read me so well? Was I that obvious?

Before I said respond, Wendy came back into the room, wiping a bit of sweat off her forehead. "Alright, you can come in Erza-san. Just follow me." She said with a smile, motioning towards the side door she had disappeared through earlier.

I nodded and turned towards it, as Wendy exited through there first.

I smiled slightly to myself. "Get some rest, Gray. You need your energy." I called out before walking through the door.

I could still feel Gray staring holes into the back of my head as I left, but he didn't say anything else. I closed the door behind me.

As I looked over my surroundings, I took note of the fact that this room looked like an actual hospital room. Wow, who knew Master could be this fancy?

I chuckled lightly to myself as I looked around.

There were two beds next to a window, and probably another one on the other side, but that one was covered by a curtain.

_Natsu_.

My eyes focused on the curtain, as if my stare could burn wholes into it.

Wendy reappeared before that could happen, sadly.

She smiled at me. "_His_ in the bed, behind the curtain. I'll give you some time. I'll go check on Gray in the other room for now. Just call me if you need anything."

I nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, Wendy." I smiled.

She must have been really surprised at the sudden action, but hugged back nonetheless. After a few moments, she left the room again.

I sighed and took a deep breath.

Here goes nothing.

I slowly made my over to the bed behind the frilly curtain and stopped mid-way into opening.

Damn it! Just open the stupid curtain, you idiot!

Oh great, now I'm yelling at myself in my mind. I'm probably going crazy.

I shook my head, and quickly opened the curtain.

My eyes suddenly stung. I froze in place after seeing the sight before me.

Indeed, it was Natsu…

But this picture looked so wrong…

Natsu was lying in the bed. There was a machine, that I forgot the name of, that showed his heart beats on the side. There were a few wires attached to him and around his head. He head bandages over his arms and at the top of his head too. Hell, he even had plasters, like Gray's, around his fingers.

And those are only the bandages and wounds I could see!

He looked so… weak and helpless…

This wasn't how he was supposed to look! He was supposed to be energetic, causing trouble, picking fights, being the strong and brainless idiot he was… not lying here in a coma!

I tried to fight back my tears as I bit my lip.

This wasn't MY Natsu! He can't be like this! Why? Why wasn't it me? Why the fuck did he have to run back into that field?!

I had no idea what was coming over me, but I had already fallen to my knees on the floor and cried my eyes out into his bed sheet covers while grabbing his hand… as if that would magically wake him up…

But no, Erza Scarlet is no brainless idiot. I knew that wasn't happening now. But I could still hope, couldn't I?

You have no idea how pathetic I felt. I'm supposed to be the strongest woman in Fairy Tail, so says everyone else, but here I fall to my knees at the bed of someone in a coma?

I told you it was strange. How when something hurtful happens to someone you care so deeply about… maybe even love… can affect your whole being.

I lifted my head, trying to wipe away my tears as I stared up at Natsu's face. It looked so calm and peaceful. I watched as his chest went up and down lightly, with each breath he took. Even in this state, he looked as handsome as ever.

Looking at his face now, I smiled softly at the memory of what he told me out on that battlefield 17 days ago.

_"A Fairy Tail mage never stands down when the lives of his nakama are in danger. When the love of their life is in danger. I thought you of all people would know that, Erza."_

I repeated the saying out loud, as I caressed his cheek.

"You always knew what to say during the toughest times, didn't you?" I bit back my tears. "You fucking idiot." I looked downwards and sniffed.

"Love of your life, huh?"

I silently stood up off the ground, and dusted myself off. I wiped away my few remaining tears and looked at him once more.

"Is that really true? Did you really mean it?"

All questions I was dying to get answers to.

I chuckled a little when I saw his nose twitch. "You're a dumbass, alright. But, at least you're my dumbass."

With that said, I leaned down and planted a quick kiss on his lips. I could feel myself blushing as I pulled away.

I caressed his cheek once more, before turning around and walking away. I made sure to close the curtain first, before I made my way out the door.

_Natsu…_

_Please wake up soon…_

_X.x.X.x_

_So, uhm, how was it? XD_

_I was a little worried about the OCC'ness of Erza and Wendy... I hope I didn't go too far out..._

_In my own opinion, I thought this chapter was sad and sweet..._

_What about you guys? :)_

_Please review?_


	4. How Pathetic

**Authors Note**

_Waaaah, only two more chapters after this one... I think XD. But look, I finally got around to finishing this one! I just have to make a note on two things. One, is that this chap is a way shorter than the others, simply because adding anything else here would mess up the flow of the next chap. And two, I'm sorry if Erza is seriously OOC here. Like seriously. Even I think she is. Damn it, maybe that's just me... but anyway, enough of my rambling, please enjoy!_

**Warnings**

_Rated T, for minor swearing._

_Slight OOC'ness. Okay, most of you either said Erza is not OOC, or you guys don't really mind. But seriously, if you think she is(Because I kind of think she is, as mentioned before) then please let me know. I know it's part of the story, but_ still!

**Pairing**

_NatsuXErza_

_X.x.X.x_

_I Never Thought._

_Original MetallyDatingGrayFullbuster story. I own nothing else._

_Dedicated to KnightScales._

_X.x.X.x_

The walk back to Fairy Hills was longer today.

I thought I could take a longer path, and get away from everything. I desperately needed to clear my mind.

I tried my best not to think about him. It wasn't the easiest thing to do, but I had to try. Right now, it was just me, myself, alone.

"Oh? Would you look at that, a Fairy, eh?"

…Or so I thought.

I turned my head in the direction of where the voice came from, but saw nothing.

"Who's there?" I called.

"Now, now. You won't find anything looking in the wrong direction."

I felt a sickly hot breath against my ear.

Shit!

I turned around quickly, a sword already drawn.

No one.

Dammit, where'd he go?

"That's funny. I expected the Mighty Titania to be more on guard than that. Seriously, this is pathetic." A voice echoed through the forest.

An ear-screeching laugh came next.

I clenched my first. "Oh? I'm the pathetic one? How about you show you're cowardly face, and then we shall decide on that."

The laughing suddenly stopped, and I smirked.

"Don't try to be a smart ass, _bitch_."

I looked around, hoping to find some sort of trace of where this bastard was hiding. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"Oh… nothing in particular. I just happened to be crossing the same path as you, is all."

I couldn't see it, but I could feel him grinning down at me. Just his tone of voice told me that.

"And you decided to make some conversation?" I growled.

I heard that ear-screeching laugh again. "I thought I could use some entertainment by seeing how you were, after noticing you walk by, remembering a few rumors that perked my interest before."

My eyes went dark. "What kind of rumours, might I ask?"

"The kind that makes you laugh till your ass falls off." The voice said, along with another laugh. "Seems ya' boyfriend got his ass kicked, eh?" The person paused, as if in thought. "Oh wait, that's right, he's not ya' boyfriend! But the way you look at him while his not looking when I see you on jobs, sure makes me think you wish he-"

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" I lost it. I completely lost it.

He's fucking lucky I didn't know what he looked like or where he was!

The aura surrounding me nicely portrayed my murdering intensions. "Just... shut up…" I said, while looking down towards the ground, the dark aura suddenly fading.

"Tch."

I heard this mysterious person click his tongue. "Pathetic."

I remained silent. I didn't trust my voice enough to speak. The last thing I needed was to look even more weak in front of this asshole.

"And here I thought Titania was supposed to be strongest woman among all of people in that shitty guild of yours, yet she can't even handle _this_? You make me sick." With that said, it seemed the person had disappeared completely.

I clenched my fists as a silent tear ran down my cheek, my eyes covered by my bangs.

That bastard's words stung. It made me feel even worse than I already was. And even though I knew he was just trying to mess with my head, toy with my mind, anger me…

Deep down, I still couldn't ignore the fact that everything he said was _absolutely true_.

. . .

The warm water running down from the shower back in my room at Fairy Hills felt like heaven.

Now, if only it could wash away all the pain, thoughts and memories of earlier. That would be freakin' awesome.

I sighed as I ran my fingers through my tangled scarlet hair. With a whole bunch of different thoughts clouding up my mind, I tried to figure out which one needed my attention most.

I sighed again, remembering my fight(if you will) with Lucy in the morning.

I really don't know what came over me then, but I think the harsh reality set in behind her words really had gotten to me. And… I just couldn't accept it. Even after all this damn time.

But I guess I can't do anything about it now. One of us needs to apologize, and I suppose I'll just be the one to do so. Whether whatever we had said to each other was right or not, the anger and hurt is not worth ruining our friendship. Even if the subject had been about… Natsu.

_"Master told me tell you to come to the guild tonight, around 6. We're going to be doing something for Natsu, apparently."_

Lucy's voice suddenly rang in my head.

_Shit_.

I almost forgot that I had to head back to the guild soon… and I still have no idea of what I'm even going to say during Natsu's tribute…

Well, so much for not thinking about him.

. . .

I slowly stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I used a smaller towel to dry my wet, messy hair as I made my way to my bedroom closest.

I noticed the time on the clock hanging beside my window.

I had just about over an hour left before I had to be the guild. That should give me enough time to dress appropriately, and still think about what I will be saying later.

As I dried off my hair, my mind suddenly wondered back to the memory of what happened on way to Fairy Hills earlier…

Damn it! Erza, stop thinking about it. That bastard was just trying to mess with you.

Why was this so frustrating for me?!

_Pathetic._

That word echoed in my mind. The word that, that asshole had spat at me. That one particular word that fit me so well…

Titania, Queen of the Fairies. Heh, I chuckled bitterly at the sound of that name. Sure, I was strong on the outside… but what would people say to knowing the real me? The 'me' who is just another ordinary girl, who is in fact just weak. Just _pathetic_.

My fists clenched as I wiped my eyes quickly, trying to push those thoughts aside.

I threw the towel I used to dry my hair to the ground, as I quickly tried to pick out an outfit and get my mind off things.

My eyes laid upon one of my black, above knee strapless dresses. It was cute and casual, yet sophisticated and formal. So I thought, why not?

I put on my underwear and afterwards put on my strapless dress with ease. I thought it looked slightly too formal just like that, so I got out a black and white striped button up shirt. I put it on over my dress, but didn't do any of the buttons. This almost perfected my outfit completely.

Heals were not particularly my thing, so I settled on a pair of black flats, with a small bow at the tip. I pulled my hair back into a messy bun above my head, and tied it all together with white hooped earrings, and a simple silver chain around my neck.

This was huge change from my usual armour, but it only seemed fitting. And I must say, I did look quite nice if I do say so myself.

I noticed the time on the clock again and realized if I don't leave soon, I will most likely be late. So I quickly grabbed my grey handbag, and made my way towards the door.

It was only a few minutes later, did it dawn on me that I still had no idea what I was going to say. I decided that the time it took me to get to the guild, will simply have to be enough to think.

_X.x.X.x_

_I'm kind of not happy with this..._

_Take my advice, and don't write a story at almost one in the morning when your body is screaming for sleep._

_Oh and, saying 'OOC' over and over is really funny. This is just the mindfuck I have going on talking, TEEHEE~_

_Oh well, what do you guys think(of the chapter)? :3_

_Please review?_


End file.
